This study will investigate the hypothesis that increases in circulating growth hormone to concentrations that mimic those observed during the night and two to three hours after food ingestion impairs carbohydrate metabolism in the succeeding meal. These studies have established that nocturnal increases in growth hormone do not appear to alter carbohydrate metabolism the following morning. On the other hand, growth hormone deficiency during the night is associated with lower free fatty acid concentrations, suggesting that growth hormone is necessary for normal rates of lipolysis.